Alone in The Dorm
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /HanJoo/ Ketika Byungjoo sengaja ditinggal berdua dengan Hansol di dorm oleh member lain. Dan dengan keadaan Hansol yang seperti itu, apapun bisa terjadi./NC-21/Uke!Hansol, Seme!Byungjoo/ First ToppDogg Fanfiction. DLDR. END
1. Chapter 1

—**Alone in the Dorm—**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: HanJoo (Hansol – Byungjoo)**

**Warning: Seme!Byungjoo, Uke!Hansol, YAOI, NC-21, Klise, **_**Plot-Rush**_**, **_**Typos**_**, sedikit PWP—atau mungkin full-PWP ya ini teh xD, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka ^^**

**.**

**FF pertamaku dengan cast member Topp Dogg ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

Byungjoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya, perlahan dan berkali-kali hingga terasa seperti satu irama dengan gerak jarum jam yang menggantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia baru bangun tidur, dan berniat mengambil sesuatu untuk bisa diminum, tapi yang menyambutnya di _dorm_ ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dan keluar dari kamar hanyalah suasana _dorm _yang terlampau sepi dan secarik kertas yang tertempel dengan manisnya di lemari pendingin.

Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan malah memandangi selembar kertas yang sekilas tidak berarti itu. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuk, dan tulisan di kertas itu terlalu kecil untuk dilihat oleh matanya yang bahkan masih belum terlalu fokus.

'_Kami pergi keluar sebentar. Tadinya kami ingin mengajakmu, tapi karena kau tidur seperti mayat, dan membangunkanmu yang begitu hanya akan membuang tenaga saja jadi kami mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkanmu. Jaga _dorm_, dan usahakan untuk tidak mencoba mengacak-acak _dorm _ini ataupun _dorm _yang satunya_~ ^=^

~_Jenissi_

_P.S. 'Bersenang-senanglah' di _dorm _selama kami tidak ada~ _:D_'_

"Hah?" Byungjoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Kali ini _namja _bersurai abu-abu itu benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. "Jadi aku ditinggal sendiri di sini?"

Ia memelototi lembaran kertas itu, seolah itu adalah si penulis pesan yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya di sini—sendiri pula. Setidaknya mereka bisa menunggu kan. Lagipula hal penting apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menunggunya bangun dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Lagipula… apa yang dimaksud dengan bersenang-senang?"

Byungjoo mengerutkan alisnya. Memangnya apa yang dimaksud oleh _hyung _tertua mereka itu? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bersenang-senang di _dorm _kalau ia hanya sendiri, kecuali ya… mengacak-acak seisi _dorm_—itu keinginannya sih, tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Aku ke _dorm _satunya lagi saja, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa kuacak-acak di sana~"

Ia menyeringai tipis. Sedikit balas dendam tidak masalah kan. Lagipula salah siapa yang meninggalkannya di _dorm _seorang diri. Jangan salahkan ia kalau isi lemari pendingin di sana hilang sebagian.

.

.

.

Byungjoo langsung keluar dari _dorm_nya dan berjalan menuju _dorm _yang satu lagi, setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaiannya. Dibukanya pintu _dorm _dan sama seperti di _dorm_nya suasana sepi langsung menyergapnya. Bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia selain dirinya yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Jadi aku benar-benar ditinggal sendiri di sini ya? Tega sekali…"

Ia menutup pintu, menguncinya lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam. Ia baru sadar, ternyata _dorm _yang sepi ternyata bisa menciptakan suasana yang _creepy _seperti ini. Mungkin karena biasanya ada banyak orang di sini.

Lampu di seluruh _dorm _mati, tapi jendela-jendela tidak diselubungi oleh tirai jadi tempat ini tidak benar-benar gelap.

_Brak_.

Byungjoo tersentak. Tadi itu suara pintu tertutup—atau terbuka lalu tertutup? Entahlah. Ia seorang diri di sini, dan menurut apa yang dituliskan oleh Taeyang-_hyung_ tidak ada satu pun _member _yang ada di sini—selain dirinya tentu, jadi siapa? Masa hantu? Tapi ini siang, memangnya hantu biasa keluar di siang hari? Itu kan menyalahi jadwal biasanya hantu keluar? -_-

"Byungjoo-_ah_~ Itu kau?"

_Namja _bersurai abu-abu itu sedikit terlonjak. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran anehnya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika kedua matanya membulat, tubuhnya juga mematung. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, dan di benaknya berseliweran banyak hal.

"H-hansol-_hyung_?"

Kalau saja ini situasi biasa mungkin ia akan senang dengan kehadirannya, ia juga jadi tidak perlu sendirian di sini kan. Yang jadi masalahnya justru ya, _hyung_nya itu sendiri. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan penampilan yang… ugh, membuatnya mematung…

Byungjoo menelan salivanya perlahan. Rasanya seperti waktu terhenti begitu saja hanya untuknya. Hansol berjalan ke arahnya, hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ya Tuhan, ia jadi tidak tahu apakah harus menyesalinya atau malah bersyukur dengan keputusannya untuk pergi ke _dorm _ini.

"_H-hyung_?"

Hansol langsung memeluk leher Byungjoo ketika jarak mereka bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir tidak ada lagi. Kedua iris gelapnya menatapnya sayu, dan Byungjoo baru menyadari kalau tubuh _hyung_nya itu berkeringat. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, pikirannya menjelajah kemana-mana, bahkan ia membiarkan Hansol yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya dan menciumnya juga menjilatinya beberapa kali.

Kelihatannya ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Dan kalau dikaitkan dengan isi pesan singkat _hyung _tertuanya tadi, rasanya dugaannya bisa terbukti benar.

"Byungjoo-_ah_… mmhh..."

Hansol masih menciumi lehernya, bahkan kini mulai menghisapnya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak tipis kemerahan di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Byungjoo segera tersadar, berusaha untuk tidak mengulas seringai di wajahnya. Kalau jadinya malah begini, ia jadi tidak menyesal sudah ditinggal di _dorm_ hanya berdua saja dengan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain…**

"Ah, sudah mulai…"

Kim Taeyang memegangi laptop di pangkuannya, dan _member _lain berebut ingin melihatnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Sehyuk hanya mengusap wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini gila—dan bodoh. Memangnya apa yang didapat oleh semua _member_ kalau misalnya Byungjoo dan Hansol melakukan itu. Hanya iseng saja atau bagaimana?

Sangwon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya, ia melihat adegan ber-_rate _tinggi itu secara langsung ditambah yang jadi _pemeran utama_nya adalah salah satu dari _hyung_nya. Wajahnya memerah, dan sesekali matanya berusaha ia alihkan untuk tidak melihat ke layar laptop.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak itu diberi obat perangsang efeknya bisa seperti ini…" Itu suara Hyosang, dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Ini sama saja dengan menonton video _yadong_—hanya saja pemerannya adalah _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

Jadi ini semua memang ulah mereka… -_-

.

.

.

"Byungjoo-_ah_~ Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa sepanas ini…?" Hansol bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Byungjoo. Sementara _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu duduk bersandar pada salah satu sofa yang ada di dekat situ. _Hyung_nya itu yang mendorongnya hingga kini posisi mereka berubah dengan Hansol yang duduk di pangkuannya dan menghadap padanya dengan kaki yang sedikit terbuka lebar. Tambahannya lagi, dia _naked_. Sementara dirinya hanya mengenakan celananya saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_… mungkin pendingin ruangan ini rusak~?" Byungjoo mengelus pinggang _hyung_nya itu, terus turun hingga menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangannya. Tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan miliknya sebenarnya—dan sudah lumayan tegang. Memangnya sejak kapan _hyung_nya ini seperti ini?

Ia meremas kejantanan _hyung_nya perlahan, memainkannya sesekali bahkan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah—cepat, lambat atau malah tidak terlalu terasa. Hansol memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher _dongsaeng_nya itu, dan Byungjoo pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menciumi leher _hyung_nya, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark _di tempat yang acak.

"Nghh… aahh… Byungjoo… ahhh…"

Hansol mendongakkan kepalanya, memudahkan akses Byungjoo untuk semakin gencar bermain di lehernya. Ia sadar sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ia ingin melakukan _sex _seperti ini—walau awalnya ia juga bingung, terutama ketika semua _member _pergi keluar meninggalkannya di sini sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, lagipula ia jadi bebas melakukan ini dengan _dongsaeng _yang dicintainya itu tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

Byungjoo mempercepat gerakan tangannya di penis _hyung_nya itu, semakin lama semakin terasa keras, dan ia yakin kalau sebentar lagi _hyung_nya ini pasti akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Nghh… aahhh…"

Hansol semakin erat memegang leher Byungjoo, kali ini ia menundukkan kepalanya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir _dongsaeng_nya itu—yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati olehnya. Pinggulnya bergerak terus menerus, bergesekan dengan penis Byungjoo yang masih terbungkus di balik celananya, sesekali ia menekannya, menjadikan benda itu semakin menggembung dan terasa semakin keras mengenai _hole_nya.

Ciuman biasa berubah menjadi lumatan, seiring dengan gerakan tangan Byungjoo yang masih berada di kejantanan _hyung_nya itu dan gerakan Hansol yang terus menggesekan _hole_nya yang terbuka lebar di atas miliknya. Lidah keduanya saling beradu, membuat saliva mereka menyatu dan mengalir ke leher.

"Mmmhh…"

Suara desahan tertahan semakin terdengar keras. Sebelah tangan Byungjoo yang lain bergerak ke tubuh belakang Hansol, merabanya perlahan dan terus turun hingga ia menyentuh _butt_nya. Kedua jarinya ia masukkan perlahan ke dalam _hole_ _hyung_nya itu, membuat tautan lidah keduanya terlepas. _Namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam _hole _miliknya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengerjai penisnya.

Rasanya ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Byungjoo… _ahhh_… terus… ahhh~"

Ia mencapai klimaksnya, dengan cairan sperma yang mengotori tangan Byungjoo dan juga sofa yang diduduki olehnya.

Hansol bersandar pada bahu Byungjoo, mengatur nafasnya sekaligus juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Walaupun baru _handjob _saja, tapi tetap saja rasanya melelahkan.

"Kau sudah puas, _hyung_~?" Suara Byungjoo terdengar tepat di telinganya, dan ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hanya sampai aku klimaks, tapi _hole_ku dibiarkan berkedut begitu saja? Apanya yang puas?" Hansol beranjak turun dari pangkuan Byungjoo, duduk di atas lantai dengan posisi agak menungging. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Byungjoo, lalu membuka retsleting dan juga celananya. Seketika penisnya yang cukup besar langsung terpampang jelas tepat di depan menjilat bibirnya perlahan, lalu menyentuh benda yang sudah tegak itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "bahkan benda ini pun belum mengoyak _hole_ku dan membuatku mendesah keras~"

Byungjoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Hansol tidak hanya menyentuhnya saja kali ini, tapi juga meremasnya dengan keras lalu mengocoknya, membuat benda itu semakin memenuhi genggamannya.

"Owh, penismu ini ternyata masih bisa lebih besar lagi, Byungjoo-_ah_~"

Demi apapun, kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang menemukan mainan yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa _hyung _tidak memainkannya dan memanjakannya? Kurasa _dia _akan cukup menyukai mulutmu~"

Kedua mata Hansol berbinar dan ia langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Benda itu langsung memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan sebagian malah tidak muat masuk di dalamnya. Hansol memainkan lidahnya, sesekali menghisapnya, sementara kedua tangannya terus meremas dan mengocoknya—bahkan sesekali memainkan _twinballs_nya.

"Ahh… terus, _hyung_… nghh…" Byungjoo memegangi kepala Hansol, sesekali meremas rambutnya dengan kuat ketika _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu sengaja bermain-main dengan kejantanannya.

Hansol terus menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, kecepatannya terus ia tambah dan itu membuat Byungjoo mendesah semakin keras.

"_Hyung_hh_... _aku mau… ahhh…"

Hansol langsung melepaskan benda itu dari mulutnya, tepat ketika _namja _yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya mengalir, mengotori kedua tangannya dan ada yang mengenai wajahnya. Sebagian yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan mengalir turun melalui lehernya.

"Hhh…"

"Byungjoo-_ah_~ Boleh aku membersihkan milikmu ini~?" Pipinya menggembung, terlihat seperti seorang anak yang merengek minta sesuatu—jelas kontras dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan juga tatapannya yang sayu.

"Tidak perlu meminta izin juga kau pasti akan melakukannya juga kan, _hyung_~"

"Mmhh…" Hansol menjulurkan lidahnya, ia mulai menjilati sperma _dongsaeng_nya yang masih mengotori penisnya hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun.

Byungjoo memegangi dagu Hansol, lalu menarik _hyung_nya itu untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Ia langsung menjilati lehernya, membersihkan spermanya yang mengalir dari mulut Hansol. _Namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu mendongakkan kepala, membuat Byungjoo semakin bebas bermain-main di leher jenjangnya. Terus naik ke atas melewati rahangnya dan berakhir dengan lumatan di bibirnya.

Keduanya kembali berciuman—kali ini langsung melumat dengan kasar, sambil saling meraba tubuh pasangannya. Lidah keduanya kembali beradu, dan Hansol dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga penis _dongsaeng_nya itu kembali mengeras.

Byungjoo melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menjilati sudut bibir _hyung_nya yang basah oleh saliva keduanya. "Kau mulai nakal, _hyung_~"

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak pernah nakal, hm~? Aku selalu jadi anak nakal kalau berhubungan dengan penismu dan _hole_ku, karena itu aku harus dihukum kan~?" Hansol memegangi kepala Byungjoo dan memainkan surai keabu-abuannya, "lagipula… aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak akan puas sampai _hole_ku terisi oleh penismu yang besar ini kan~?" Sebelah tangan Hansol bergerak turun dan meremas kejantanan Byungjoo perlahan.

Byungjoo menjilat bibirnya, lalu menyeringai. "Kau memang anak nakal yang harus dihukum, _hyung_~ Menungginglah dan biarkan _hole_mu yang sempit ini diobrak-abrik oleh penisku~"

.

.

.

"AAAHHH! Mata dan telingaku yang masih polos~!" Itu suara Sangwon, dan _volume _suaranya cukup untuk membuat semua _member _yang masih terpaku memandangi layar laptop _hyung _tertuanya itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sang _maknae_.

Sangwon menutup telinganya, tapi kedua matanya masih fokus melihat apa yang terpampang jelas di layar laptop.

_Aku lupa kalau _maknae_ kita masih semi-polos… _Batin Taeyang.

_Yang begini kau sebut polos, kalau memang masih polos harusnya kau tidak usah melihatnya juga sekalian. _Yang ini isi hati Jiho.

Sehyuk langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya pucat dan jujur saja ia sebenarnya terangsang gara-gara menonton _liveshow _yang dilakukan dua _dongsaeng_ yang hobi _skinship _itu. Memnita Taeyang membantunya? Ia pasti akan didiamkan selama tiga hari.

"Aku… ke toilet dulu…"

Dan dengan itu, sang _leader _segera menuju toilet, meninggalkan sepuluh orang di sana yang saling berpandangan lalu mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Lebih baik kembali menonton.

_Gulp. _"Mereka hebat…" Ini suara Hyosang, ngomong-ngomong.

**.**

**END? OR TBC?**

**.**

**a/n hai, ada yang tau ToppDogg? Saya lagi suka sama grup ini, dan kepincut sama HanJoo couple dan The oldest couple *lirik P-Goon sama Jenissi* #plak tapi saya malah gak ngasih dialog ke bias saya—jangankan dialog, disebut aja nggak… xD #DigeplakFansnyaNakta**

**Oke, **_**mianhae**_**, kalau saya bikin semua membernya jadi **_**pervert **_**gini. u_u**

**Ini mau di END di sini aja atau mau ada lanjutannya? ._. Lumayan lho satu chapter lagi.**

**Udah ah, saya gak mau banyak omong, sekian dari saya aja… xD**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**REiRiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Alone in the Dorm—**

**Chapter: ****2****/2**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: HanJoo (Hansol – Byungjoo)****, slight P-Goon x Jenissi, Kidoh x Hojoon.**

**Warning: Seme!Byungjoo, Uke!Hansol, YAOI, NC-21, Klise, **_**Plot-Rush**_**, **_**Typos**_**, sedikit PWP—atau mungkin full-PWP ya ini teh xD, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka ^^**

**.**

**FF pertamaku dengan cast member Topp Dogg ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Sehyuk-_hyung_ lama..." Sangwon memecah keheningan. Itu pengalih perhatian untuknya sebenarnya. Daripada kedua mata polosnya semakin ternodai oleh tayangan di laptop, lebih baik ia melihat ke arah lain. Sudah cukup setiap hari mata _innocent_nya disuguhi oleh kegiatan _skinship _dua _hyung_nya yang tidak pernah kenal waktu dan tempat itu, sekarang malah dihadiahi tontonan yang... ng... argh, sudahlah...

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong... tidak bisakah semua _hyung_nya itu mengecilkan _volume_nya? Kalau seperti ini ia jadi benar-benar sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ya Tuhan, kalau begini lebih baik tadi ia tidak usah ikut dengan _hyungdeul_nya dan pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya ini—setidaknya kepolosan mata, telinga dan pikirannya masih terjaga...

—tidakkah ia sadar kalau sebenarnya sekarang ia sudah tidak polos lagi? -_-

"Aku akan menyusulnya..." Taeyang langsung beranjak, otomatis membuat beberapa _dongsaeng_nya langsung menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan laptop miliknya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli, toh apa yang ditayangkan di laptopnya sebenarnya juga otomatis langsung terekam. Ia bisa melihatnya lagi nanti, lagipula ia jauh lebih penasaran kenapa _dongsaeng_ merangkap kekasihnya yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu tidak juga kembali.

Taeyang melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri koridor sepi kantor _agency_nya. Ini hari libur dan hanya ada ada beberapa orang saja yang ada di gedung ini—itu juga tidak di sekitar ruang latihan, jadi ya bisa dibilang hanya ada mereka di sini. Ia berhenti di depan pintu toilet, iris gelapnya memandangi sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sehyuk-_ah_...?" Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu toilet, belum ingin masuk. Lagipula siapa tahu dia tidak ada di dalam. "Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi ia yakin telinganya menangkap suara guyuran air. Taeyang mengerutkan alisnya. Ia yakin tidak ada siapapun di sini, dan semua _dongsaeng_nya ada di ruang latihan. Sehyuk? Atau malah hantu?

_Cklek_.

Ia membuka pintu, dan suara guyuran air semakin jelas terdengar. Sedikit takut sih, tapi ia penasaran. Hanya saja entah kenapa semakin ia masuk ke dalam sini, firasatnya jadi buruk.

"Sehyuk-_ah_?"

_BRAK_!

Taeyang terlonjak. Salah satu pintu bilik toilet terbuka, dan orang yang dicarinya ternyata ada di sana!

"_Hyung_?"

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ini benar-benar buruk. Entah kenapa mendengar suara Sehyuk sekarang malah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama dan Sehyuk hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk sang _leader_ memanggilnya '_hyung_'. Kecuali... err...

Sehyuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Taeyang, dan refleks _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu melangkah mundur. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Tatapan mata Sehyuk sedikit menakutkan, sedikitnya ia bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentuh wastafel, dan Sehyuk sudah berdiri di depannya, mengurung tubuhnya di antara kedua tangannya. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada jalan untuk kabur kan...

"_Hyung_... kau tahu kan kalau kadang aku tidak bisa menahannya?"

Taeyang menelan salivanya. Ia tahu apa maksudnya—dan ini sangat berbahaya, terutama untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

"Ng... l-lalu?" Taeyang semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Sehyuk kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuatnya sulit untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Ini semua kan kau yang memulai, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab... _hyungie_~"

"_M-mw—"_ Ucapan Taeyang terpotong ketika bibir Sehyuk telah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Taeyang. Jelas, kalau seperti ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur kemanapun lagi.

Sadar kalau melawan pun percuma, _namja _tertua di grup itu memiringkan wajahnya dan membalas ciuman Sehyuk—yang semakin lama semakin panas. Sehyuk mulai melumat bibir _hyung_nya itu dan Taeyang pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan melingkar di leher Sehyuk. Keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman, dan jarak mereka kini benar-benar tereliminasi sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Nghhh... ahhh... _faster_hhh... nghh..."

Hansol memejamkan kedua matanya, kepalanya tertunduk sementara suara desahan terdengar semakin keras dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada ujung sofa, menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak, berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Byungjoo yang terus menerus mengoyak _hole_nya dari belakang.

"Nghh... ahh..."

Byungjoo semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dipeluknya pinggang sang _hyung_ hingga kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam dan mengenai titik kenikmatan _hyung_nya itu. Hansol hanya menggigit bibirnya, hingga tanpa sadar membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Oohhh, terus... Byungjoo... ahh..."

Suara desahan kembali terdengar lebih keras ketika Byungjoo langsung meremas kejantanannya dengan keras. Suara geraman terdengar dari mulut Byungjoo. _Hole hyung_nya benar-benar masih sempit—bahkan walau ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan itu, dan itu membuatnya semakin gila menggerakkan pinggulnya, keluar masuk dan begitu seterusnya.

"Aahhh~!" Hansol mencengkeram lengan sofa. Ia baru saja mengalami orgasmenya yang entah keberapa kalinya—padahal Byungjoo bahkan baru satu kali mengeluarkan spermanya.

Hansol memajukan tubuhnya, membuat tautan keduanya terlepas dan Byungjoo jatuh terduduk di atas karpet—_hell_, ia belum puas dan _hyung_nya malah melepaskannya begitu saja.

"_Wae_, _hyung_?"

_Namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, ia merangkak mendekati Byungjoo yang kini malah menyeringai ke arahnya. Hansol mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak menggenggam kejantanan Byungjoo yang masih mengacung tegak tepat di depan wajahnya. Diremasnya perlahan, sambil sesekali dikocoknya. Byungjoo memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang langsung menderanya. Memang tidak lebih baik dari jika dibandingkan dengan pijatan _hole_ _hyung_nya yang seakan menelan kejantanannya, tapi bahkan setiap sentuhan dan gerakan menggoda seorang Kim Hansol sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gila.

"Kenapa setiap kali kita melakukan _sex_, kau itu sangat sulit untuk keluar sih? Apa lubangku ini tidak cukup sempit untuk memuaskan penismu? Atau..." Hansol meniup kejantanan Byungjoo, lalu menjilat ujungnya perlahan, "dia lebih suka kalau mulutku yang memanjakannya~?"

Hansol memejamkan kedua matanya, jari-jari tangannya semakin intens memanjakan kejantanan Byungjoo, meremasnya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat, sementara lidahnya terus menjilati ujung kejantanannya. Byungjoo agak mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, geraman tertahan mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ini hampir sama nikmatnya dengan jepitan _hole_ _hyung_nya itu—walau jelas masih lebih nikmat ketika _hole_ sempit _hyung_nya itu menelan kejantanannya dan membuat _namja _cantik itu mendesah sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutmu, _hyung_~!" Byungjoo meremas helaian coklat milik _hyung_nya itu. Sedikit tarikan membuat Hansol menarik kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli kalau _namja_ yang baru saja menjilati kejantanannya itu beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Lagipula... memangnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sopan santun masih perlu ia perhatikan?

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu menarik nafas perlahan, lalu mengubah posisinya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Byungjoo. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu, membuat kejantanan keduanya yang sudah tegang bersentuhan. Lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari mulutnya dan ia dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya, menjadikan tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau yakin lebih memilih mulutku dibandingkan dengan jepitan _hole_ku~?" Hansol sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, lalu digerakkannya perlahan di atas kejantanan Byungjoo. Tidak sampai masuk ke dalam _hole_nya, lagipula ia masih berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Ngh... apa kau berniat untuk menggodaku, _hyung_? Aku jadi tidak bisa menjamin kalau ini akan selesai hanya dengan satu atau dua ronde saja..."

Hansol memeluk leher Byungjoo. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai menggoda. "Ngh... kalau kau bisa menjamin aku akan terus mendesah, meneriakkan namamu dan _hole_ku terpuaskan, kurasa aku akan dengan senang hati menggodamu lebih jauh lagi~"

_Namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu menyeringai. Sebenarnya tidak perlu bantuan obat perangsang untuk membuat _hyung_nya berubah jadi nakal seperti ini. Benda itu hanya akan membuat gairah _sex_nya semakin meluap saja. Di saat-saat biasa pun Hansol seringkali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memeluknya dari belakang ataupun menciumnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah kesulitan untuk mengajak _hyung_nya berhubungan _sex_, karena seringkali justru Hansol yang sering menggodanya untuk langsung menjamah tubuh _sexy_nya—satu-satunya penghalang mereka melakukan itu hanyalah _dorm _mereka yang terpisah, itu saja.

Byungjoo memegangi pinggang Hansol, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga _namja _berwajah cantik itu kini memeluk kepala _dongsaeng_nya dan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Dengan sekali hentakan, _namja _yang lebih muda itu langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya pada _hole hyung_nya yang terbuka dan langsung menyentuh _sweatspot_nya.

"Aaahhhh~!" Hansol memegangi kepala Byungjoo lebih erat, kedua matanya terpejam. Sedikit sakit, tapi rasa nikmat lebih mendominasinya. Ia menarik nafasnya, detik berikutnya ia pun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Kedua tangannya kini berpegangan pada pundak Byungjoo, dan tempo gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ngghhh... aahhh..."

Byungjoo memegangi pinggang Hansol, membantunya menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Ditariknya tengkuk Hansol, dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Saling melumat, dengan lidah yang saling beradu. Lelehan _saliva _mengalir turun membasahi leher keduanya. Sementara gerakan naik-turun yang dilakukan Hansol tak berubah kecepatannya.

"Mmmmhhh... haaahhh..."

Hansol melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Byungjoo. "Aku... hhh... mau keluar... ngghhhh..."

"Bersama... ngghh... _hyunghh_..."

Gerakan keduanya semakin cepat, dan tanpa perlu menunggu, keduanya mencapai klimaks di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Nggghhh... aahhhh..."

Hansol memeluk Byungjoo erat, dan _dongsaeng_nya itu melakukan hal yang serupa. Keduanya menarik nafas berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai, dijilatnya leher Byungjoo yang penuh dengan peluh dan lelehan _saliva_nya. "Ronde selanjutnya~?"

"Dengan senang hati, _hyung_~"

.

.

.

Suasana ruang latihan kini benar-benar sepi. Hampir semua pasang mata di sana mengerjap berkali-kali. Lagi? Memangnya mereka berdua ini seorang yang _hypersex _apa? Lagipula apa jadinya _dorm _mereka kalau dua orang itu terus melakukan itu?

"Mereka pindah ke kamar mandi..." Jiho memecah keheningan. Telunjuknya mengarah pada layar laptop. "Kalau tidak salah, Taeyang-_hyung _bilang kalau dia juga meletakkan kamera di kamar mandi..."

"Hah!?" Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada _maknae _tertua di antara tiga _maknae _mereka. Di kamar mandi juga? Apa jangan-jangan _hyung _tertuanya ini sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh sebelumnya? Kenapa persiapannya betul-betul matang?

Hyosang menarik tangan Hojoon yang duduk di sampingnya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga _namja _yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. "Temui aku di luar, Hojoon-_ah_~"

Hojoon sedikit merinding, merasakan nafas hangat Hyosang di telinganya, juga suara serak yang didengarnya. Ia menoleh—ingin protes sebenarnya, tapi Hyosang telah lebih dulu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi keluar meninggalkannya—atau lebih tepatnya, menunggunya di luar sana. Bibir tipisnya sedikit mengerucut, dan mau tidak mau ia pun turut beranjak, meninggalkan kerumunan member lain. Beruntung perhatian yang lain tertuju pada video, jadi menghilangnya dua orang lagi mungkin tidak akan disadari oleh yang lainnya.

Sangwon?

Ia telah lebih dulu memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras—daripada kesucian mata dan pikirannya terus ternodai.

.

.

.

Byungjoo mendorong tubuh _hyung_nya perlahan, membuat tubuh Hansol bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi dan dirinya yang mengurung tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu di antara kedua lengannya. Hansol langsung memeluk leher Byungjoo, menarik wajah _dongsaeng_nya itu untuk mendekat.

"Kau ingin kita membersihkan diri atau malah melanjutkan di sini, hm?" Hansol menjilati sudut bibir Byungjoo, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan helaian rambut _dongsaeng_nya. Lututnya terangkat, dengan bertumpu pada dinding di belakangnya ia menekan kejantanan Byungjoo perlahan.

"Ngh... kalau kau terus melakukan ini, aku tidak akan pernah memberimu kesempatan untuk membersihkan diri sampai besok, _hyungie_~"

Byungjoo mendekatkan wajahnya, langsung menyambar bibir Hansol yang terus menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan pada wajahnya. _Namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu langsung membalas ciuman—atau lebih tepatnya lumatan—_dongsaeng_nya itu. Suara desahan yang tertahan langsung memenuhi gendang telinga keduanya, membuat ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam dan liar. Hansol tidak lagi menekan kejantanan Byungjoo dengan lututnya, tangan kirinya telah lebih dulu menggantikannya meremas milik Byungjoo yang semakin mengeras dan membesar itu.

"Ngh..."

Byungjoo menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menelusuri pinggang _hyung_nya, terus turun hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh _butt hyung_nya. Ia meremasnya, menepuknya pelan lalu mengarahkan jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam _hole _sempit Hansol.

"Aahh..."

Hansol melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Bersandar pada dinding, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan jari tengah _dongsaeng_nya yang terus melesak masuk ke dalam. Bibirnya ia gigit keras, ketika dua jari lainnya menyusul masuk ke dalam dan mulai bergerak secara abstrak dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras. Berkali-kali menabrak titik kenikmatannya yang membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

Byungjoo masih menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam, sementara lidahnya bekerja memanjakan _nipple hyung_nya yang kini benar-benar mengacung. Dijilat, ditekan, sesekali digigit dengan keras. Hansol meremas rambut Byungjoo, menekan kepala _dongsaeng_nya untuk tidak menghentikan jilatannya.

"Nghh... aahhh..."

Byungjoo mengangkat tubuh _hyung_nya, membuat Hansol secara refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Byungjoo, sesekali menggigitnya ketika gerakan jari Byungjoo semakin liar di dalam tubuhnya dan terus mengenai titik terdalamnya. Byungjoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel, menurunkan _hyung_nya di atasnya dan otomatis membuat jari-jarinya yang masih berada di dalam ia keluarkan.

"Ngghh..." Hansol mendesah kecewa. Rasanya kosong ketika _hole_nya kini tidak terisi apapun, dan ia hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika Byungjoo malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"_Wae_, _hyung_? Kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Yak!" Hansol memukul kepala Byungjoo pelan. Dan _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Ayolah, _hyung _tidak sabaran sekali hari ini. Yang lain pasti akan pulang nanti malam, jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan 'banyak' hal~"

"Ta—Nghhh!"

Hansol tidak jadi mengucapkan sesuatu, ketika tangan Byungjoo kini malah meremas kejantanannya. Dengan tempo yang cepat, sambil sesekali dikocoknya dengan keras. Hansol berpegangan pada pinggiran tembok tempatny duduk. Kakinya lemas, dan ia perlu pelampiasan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang kembali menderanya.

Byungjoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan _hyung_nya yang kini mengeluarkan cairan _precum_. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, lalu dijilatnya ujung kejantanannya perlahan. Ia terus melakukannya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar pelan. Jilat—dari atas ke bawah atau sebaliknya.

"Nghhh... ahhhh..." Hansol meremas rambut Byungjoo. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Byungjoo hanya menjilatinya, sementara ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar itu. "Byungjoo-_ah_... cepat masukkan... nghh..."

Byungjoo menjauhkan kepalanya, sementara sebelah tangannya kembali memanjakan kejantanan _hyung_nya. "Aku harus memasukkan apa, _hyung_?"

"Nghh... milikku..."

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengarnya, _hyung_~"

Hansol bersumpah, rasanya ingin sekali menggeplak kepala _dongsaeng_nya ini. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah mengerjainya? Ayolah, hasratnya benar-benar sulit untuk dibendung sekarang dan Byungjoo malah terkesan seperti mengulur-ulur waktu. _Tch_...

"Nghhh..."

Byungjoo masih mengocok kejantanannya perlahan, dan melihat Hansol yang hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil mendesah—juga raut wajahnya yang frustasi, ia hanya menyeringai tipis. Menggoda _hyung_nya memang menyenangkan. Sesekali tidak masalah kalau seperti itu kan, toh Hansol juga sering sekali menggodanya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ada _member _yang lain.

"Nghh... ahhh... masukkan... ngh... penisku ke dalam mulutmu... aahh..."

"Hanya itu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _hyungie_~?"

Lain kali—ini benar-benar akan ia lakukan seberapa pun ia membutuhkannya—ia akan menghindari berhubungan _sex _dengan Byungjoo selama satu bulan ke depan.

Byungjoo memulainya dengan kembali menjilati kejantanan _hyung_nya, sebelum kemudian memasukkan milik _hyung_nya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikulum, sesekali dihisapnya, sementara tangannya masih terus mengocok kejantanan _hyung_nya itu.

"Ahhh..." Hansol memegangi kepala Byungjoo, menekannya sambil meremas surai miliknya hingga berantakan.

_Dongsaeng_nya itu masih terus memanjakan miliknya dengan mulutnya, kali ini bergerak keluar masuk, semakin cepat hingga suara desahannya kini benar-benar tidak ia tahan sama sekali.

"Byungjoo... _ahhh_... aku mau... nghhh..."

Byungjoo langsung menghentikan gerakan _in-out_nya dan salah satu jarinya langsung menutup ujung kejantanan _hyung_nya.

"Ngh... _yak_!"

Hansol benar-benar ingin sekali menghajar kepala _dongsaeng_nya ini. Ia hampir klimaks dan Byungjoo menghentikannya begitu saja—ditambah dengan menutup ujung kejantanannya. Yang benar saja...

"Menungginglah, _hyung_... kurasa aku sudah tidak tahan sekarang..."

Hansol turun dari wastafel, dan ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia baru menyadari kalau di depannya adalah sebuah cermin. Baik tubuh _naked_nya maupun milik Byungjoo terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan _kissmark_, peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya yang memerah. Ini tidak baik untuk penglihatannya. Hasratnya jadi semakin tidak terbendung saja.

Byungjoo memegangi pinggul _hyung_nya dan Hansol segera memposisikan _butt_nya menghadap _dongsaeng_nya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi-sisi dinding wastafel.

"Nghhh... ahhhh~!"

Cengkeramannya semakin kuat ketika Byungjoo kembali melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_nya dalam satu kali hentakan. Kedua kakinya terasa sedikit lemas, kalau saja Byungjoo tidak memegangi pinggulnya mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh. Hansol menggigit bibirnya, berkali-kali _prostat_nya terus dihantam, dan Byungoo melakukannya dengan tempo yang cepat dan juga kuat.

"Ngahh..."

Byungjoo menarik tubuh _hyung_nya, membuat _namja _yang lebih tua itu refleks melepaskan cengkeramannya pada dinding wastafel dan bersandar pada _dongsaeng_nya itu. Hansol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, merasakan lidah Byungjoo yang menari-nari di bahu, leher dan telinganya. Desahannya terdengar ketika jari-jari tangan Byungjoo mulai bermain dengan _nipple_nya, sementara hentakan-hentakan dalam _hole_nya tak juga berhenti—malah semakin menjadi.

"Byungjoo... ahh... nghhhh..."

"_Wae_, _hyung_~? Ingin berhenti, atau justru ingin lebih dari ini~?" Byungjoo sengaja memperlambat tempo gerakannya, hanya tangan dan mulutnya yang masih terus bermain, kentara sekali bahwa ia ingin sekali menggoda _hyung_nya.

Hansol memejamkan matanya, sebelah tangannya meremas tangan Byungjoo yang memeluk pinggangnya. "_Fuck_, Byungjoo... kau ingin membuatku gila? Jangan menggodaku dan cepat gerakkan penismu lebih keras lagi!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau waktu kita masih banyak jadi untuk apa kita terburu-buru?" Byungjoo meremas kejantanan Hansol. Ia menyeringai, ketika dirasakan tubuh _hyung_nya itu sedikit menegang karena ulahnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_... tubuhmu semakin terlihat menggoda sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya~"

Byungjoo menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk segera 'menghajar' _hole_ _hyung_nya dan mengerjai bagian tubuhnya yang lain, apalagi ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin. Hansol dalam pelukannya benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan. Tubuh mulusnya basah oleh peluh dan dihiasi beberapa bercak ungu kemerahan terutama di bagian leher dan pundaknya. Belum lagi kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak dan raut wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat sedikit frustasi karena hasratnya yang harus kembali tertahan gara-gara dirinya yang sedang hobi menggoda Hansol.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengambil foto _hyung_nya yang seperti ini—tentu saja tidak untuk ia sebarkan, karena tubuh menggoda Kim Hansol hanya miliknya dan hanya boleh dilihat dan disentuh olehnya.

"Kau baru melihatnya minggu lalu, bodoh..."

Byungjoo tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan _hyung_nya, ia kembali sibuk menciumi leher Hansol. Gerakan pinggulnya berhenti sama sekali dan Hansol hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar suara desahannya tidak keluar, sementara tangannya semakin keras meremas lengan Byungjoo. Semacam protes sih...

"Ahh~!" Hansol sontak membungkam kembali mulutnya ketika suara desahan sialnya malah keluar begitu saja. Byungjoo dengan sengaja tiba-tiba meremas kejantanannya, dan itu bukan hanya membuatnya mendesah tapi juga berefek pada kejantanannya yang semakin tegang.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, _hyung_... kenapa kau malah menahannya?" Lidah Byungjoo kini bermain di telinga Hansol, dan sungguh, ini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk _namja _yang lebih tua itu meremang.

"Ayolah, Byungjoo-_ah_... kau ingin aku mendesah, tapi kau malah tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti... tch..."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa, _hyung_?"

Hansol mendengus kesal, ia segera memajukan tubuhnya membuat tautan keduanya kembali terlepas. Didorongnya tubuh Byungjoo hingga _dongsaeng_nya itu kini duduk di atas toilet. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu segera duduk di atas pangkuan Byungjoo dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Ia sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat _hole_nya yang terbuka bergesekkan dengan kejantanan _dongsaeng_nya. Hansol memeluk leher Byungjoo, dan wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, _hyung_?" Byungjoo menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Hansol perlahan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang _hyung_nya.

"_Aniyo_~ Kau yang terlalu lama dan aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau kau terus-terusan membuat _hole_ku hanya terisi tapi hanya sebatas itu yang kau lakukan!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak _hyung _saja yang melakukannya~"

.

.

.

Sangwon mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin karena posisi duduknya yang sedikit menjauh dari member lain, ia baru menyadari kalau kerumunan _hyung_nya itu hanya tinggal menyisakan enam orang. Sehyuk dan Taeyang tidak juga kembali, lalu kemana Hojoon dan Hyosang? Bukannya tadi mereka masih di sini?

Member termuda itu segera melepas _earphone_ sebelah kanannya, dan desahan nista itu langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, masa ia harus pindah ke depan gedung ini untuk benar-benar menghindarkannya dari tempat nista ini?

"_Hyungdeul_~!"

"_Nde_?" Jiho yang menoleh ke arahnya, walau ia tahu perhatian _maknae_ ketiga itu sebagiannya masih terpaku pada tampilan di layar laptop.

"Hojoon-_hyung_ dan Hyosang-_hyung_ juga pergi?"

"Ah!" Satu kalimat tanya dari sang _maknae_ sukses membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Kau benar, mereka tidak ada..."

Sangwon tidak terlalu mempedulikan siapa yang mengatakan itu. Suara desahan itu mengganggunya dan mau tidak mau wajahnya jadi sedikit memanas. _Memangnya melakukan itu rasanya senikmat ini? Kenapa Dongsung-_hyung_ tidak pernah melakukannya padaku?_

_Duk._

Ia memukul kepalanya. Kenapa juga ia malah terlihat seperti ingin melakukannya?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukaimu dalam posisi seperti ini dibandingkan dengan ketika kau berada di bawahku..." Byungjoo memeluk pinggang Hansol, menariknya untuk mendekat. Kejantanannya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam _hole_nya karena posisi Hansol yang mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Mereka masih berada di kamar mandi, menghabiskan waktu hingga lebih dari satu jam melakukan _sex_ di tempat itu. Aroma sperma menguar, menyapa indera penciuman mereka ditambah dengan udara yang terasa panas. Ronde kesekian dan entah yang keberapa kalinya, baik dirinya maupun Hansol, mencapai puncaknya. Oh, _well_... sebenarnya kebanyakan yang tercecer di tempat ini adalah milik _hyung_nya, sementara cairan miliknya keluar di dalam lubang hangat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Jinjjayo_~?" Hansol sedikit menekan buttnya, membuat kejantanan Byungjoo semakin masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan. Ia memang diam, tapi sesekali pinggulnya ia gerakkan. "Ngh... kau ingin aku bergerak lagi? Tapi aku sudah lelah, Byungjoo-_ah_~"

Lelah? Bahkan Byungjoo masih bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata dan gerak-gerik hyungnya yang masih haus akan sentuhan. Ditambah dengan gerakan-gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan Hansol pada leher dan kejantanannya. Ini yang ia sebut lelah? Yang benar saja...

"Kau lelah, _hyung_? Lalu kenapa kau masih terus menggerakkan bokong _sexy_mu ini~?" Byungjoo menepuk pelan butt hyungnya, lalu meremasnya berkali-kali yang disambut lenguhan halus Hansol. "Bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini kau masih bisa lebih liar, dan lebih menggairahkan lagi~"

Hansol mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kejantanan Byungjoo kini hanya tinggal menyisakan bagian ujungnya di dalam, kedua tangannya menjadikan pundak Byungjoo sebagai tumpuan. Lalu dalam satu hentakan, ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan membuat kejantanan _dongsaeng_nya itu tepat mengenai _sweet spot_nya dengan keras. Ia terus mengulangi itu, berkali-kali dan semakin cepat. "Maksudmu... ngh... aku harus melakukan... ahh... yang seperti... ini?"

Byungjoo tidak menjawab, hanya desahan-desahan lirih yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Hansol terus mempercepat gerakannya dan Byungjoo juga ikut bergerak dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Ngh... ahh..."

_Namja_ yang lebih tua itu menarik kepala Byungjoo, lalu menyatukan bibirnya, saling melumat dan beradu lidah. Hentakan-hentakan di bagian bawah tubuh mereka terus bertambah cepat dan ciuman mereka semakin liar. Saliva keduanya menyatu, mengalir dari sudut bibir dan terus turun membasahi leher.

"Mmh... ngh... ahh~!"

Hansol segera melepaskan ciumannya. Perutnya kembali terasa sedikit sakit. Dalam beberapa hentakan lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

"_Fas... ter_... hhh... Byungjoo-_ah_... aku mau... ngh..."

Byungjoo mempercepat gerakannya. Ia juga memegangi pinggul Hansol dan membantunya bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Ia juga merasakan sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ngh... ahh... AHH~!"

"Ahh~!"

Hentakan terakhir. Dan keduanya sampai di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sperma Hansol membasahi tubuh keduanya, sedangkan milik Byungjoo keluar di dalam _hole_nya. Keduanya terengah, menstabilkan nafasnya kembali. Hansol langsung melepaskan kejantanan Byungjoo yang masih berada dalam _hole_nya, turun dari pangkuan Byungjoo dan sedikit berlutut di antara kedua kaki _dongsaeng_nya itu. Dikocoknya perlahan miliknya yang sedikit tegang, hingga sperma Byungjoo sedikit membasahi tangannya. Dijilatinya benda panjang itu hingga benar-benar bersih dari cairannya.

"Ronde selanjutnya, _hyung_~?"

Hansol menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah oleh sperma _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan gerakan dan tatapan yang sensual. Ia menyeringai tipis, ketika sudut matanya menangkap kejantanan Byungjoo yang kembali tegang.

"Tentu. Kurasa benda ini juga masih perlu kupuaskan~"

.

.

.

Sangwon berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi—dan juga agak gelap. Rasanya seperti sedang berada dalam film _horror_ dan ia adalah salah satu pemerannya. Tujuannya adalah bagian _front office_, lalu diam di sana. Setidaknya, apapun—atau siapapun—yang akan dilihatnya di sana tidak akan membuatnya harus merasa risih atau malu.

"Hmh... ngh..."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang mendengar suara itu. Itu suara desahan, dan asalnya dari tikungan di depan. Tempat ini sepi, jadi siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu? Masa hantu?

_Maknae_ pertama itu mendekati asal suara perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Kalau ternyata itu memang suara seseorang, ia jelas tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"Ngh..."

Sangwon memeluk tangannya. Alih-alih merara takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa itu hantu, ia malah merinding gara-gara suara itu sendiri. Risih, memangnya tidak ada tempat lain untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa menghasilkan suara-suara aneh semacam itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan kalau dalam satu hari ini ia malah mendengar suara-suara nista semacam itu. Tahu begini ia lebih baik pergi keluar untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya ini.

Ia menjulurkan kepalanya, dan kedua matanya seketika membulat mendapati siapa yang berada di balik koridor itu.

Itu dua _hyung_nya. Hyosang dan Hojoon.

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah... apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka saat ini.

Hyosang tengah memegangi tangan Hojoon, posisinya terlihat seperti mengurung tubuh _hyung_nya yang berkacamata itu di balik tubuhnya. Keduanya berciuman—tidak lagi berciuman sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing, terlihat seolah memakan bibir keduanya. Sesekali dilihatnya lidah keduanya beradu, dan Hyosang tidak lagi memegang tangan Hojoon. Ia memeluk pinggangnya, dan namja yang lebih tua itu langsung memeluk lehernya. Ciuman keduanya semakin intens, bahkan Hyosang sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hojoon—dan namja berkacamata itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

_Duk_!

Sangwon membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di dekatnya, dan ia langsung berlari pergi dari tempat itu. "Ahhh! _Hyungdeul_, aku benci kalian semua!"

.

.

.

Hojoon mendorong tubuh Hyosang dan tautan bibir keduanya langsung terlepas. "Kau mendengar sesuatu? Rasanya barusan seperti ada yang berteriak... dan itu suara... _maknae_?"

Hyosang mengelus leher kekasihnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya ketika iris gelapnya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup menggoda. Leher putih _hyung_nya itu terpampang jelas, terutama karena Hojoon yang sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Rasanya terlihat seperti menggodanya. Bibirnya kini bermain di leher mulus Hojoon. Hanya mencium dan menjilat. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan bekas apapun di lehernya—atau sang _leader_ akan langsung menceramahinya. Oh, _well_... seperti orang itu tidak pernah melakukannya saja...

"Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun selain suara desahanmu yang benar-benar menggoda..."

"_Yak_! Jangan lakukan itu di sini! Kau mau ada orang lain yang melihat kita!?" Hojoon memukul kepala Hyosang. Ciuman mungkin masih bisa ia tolerir, tapi lebih dari itu ditambah ini di tempat umum? Kalau ada yang melihatnya, itu benar-benar bisa berbahaya...

Hyosang menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kau maunya di tempat yang sangat sepi kan? Bagaimana kalau di toilet... _hyungie_~?"

"_Pervert_!"

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

**A/n oh tidak, ini kenapa semua pada pervert~ xD #plak mianhae, ToppDogg oppadeul and saengdeul~ kasian kan sama baby Yano, mana kebagian dinistain paling banyak pula u_u #duagh**

**Btw, KiJoon nanggung ya? ._. Ada yg mau NC versi mereka? Tapi saya ga janji kapan publishnya xD**

**Oke, udah ah.. Sekian dari saya ya~ xD *peluk baby Yano* #duagh**

**See you~ ^^**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

**-REiRiN—**

**.**


End file.
